The present invention relates to embedding business process and business process intelligence into an RFID hardware device (Radio Frequency Identification) grid which is an integral and central part of an RFID based business solution for any business or functional area.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a system that allows definition and execution of any business process and business process intelligence involving tracking of removeable and immovable physical objects to be embedded into an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) grid built of RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) devices deployed across the environment that covers the overall process, thereby providing the flexibility to define any application for any business or functional area, to incorporate any changes to the existing business process rules or business process intelligence.